


Missed

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [8]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Questionable Relationship, Service Submission, Submission, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: "Cancel my meeting. Now." Trans Lightning.





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Missed  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: M for explicit sexual and plenty of f bombs  
> Words: 3,041
> 
> A/N: Another Stockpile fic. This was written around 2016, I think? I have to explain this one. So, this fic was written as an AU to a much longer AU I wrote based on ideas conjured up between me and my ex. The original AU was more or less a Boss/Secretary story where Lightning owns a weapons company she inherited from her parents (read: father), and Vanille is hired as her personal secretary among a larger group of fall interns. Lightning is uh.... pretty OOC, but I'm hoping that won't detract too much. Overall, the original AU and this AU were just self-indulgent smut fics like all my other work. I actually have another AU based on this idea that I might post, but we'll see about that one.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy this!

Vanille steps off the elevator with a certain bounce and spring in her step. She inhales the cool and fruity air of the thirteenth floor of Farron Enterprises, trying to wipe the smile off her face.

She sets her cup of coffee down at her desk. It's been untouched, _mostly_ , it seems, or maybe just really been taken care of and kept clean. Either way, she's glad whoever covered her shifts hadn't left a mess of the place. She can't think straight with a cluttered desk. Yuck!

The elevator chimes just as she sits down, and she sees the CEO march out. Her rose hair clings to her bowed head, sweaty from her usual morning run. She isn't paying attention to where she walks, that's for damn sure, and the second she reaches the desk, she glances up and freezes.

Farron wipes her brow, looking Vanille up and down. "You're back." It's a statement, not a question. Farron doesn't ask questions.

Vanille squeezes her thighs together. "Good morning, Boss."

_Ugh. She's doing that thing with her eyes again. Goddess, she makes me nervous!_

Farron stands in silence for a minute. Runs fingers through a rose mane.

Vanille can't help _but_ stare. She's like… right there. Abs on display, arms bare…

_Oh, goddess… don't look down…_

Too late. Vanille does anyway, and catches a glimpse of the dick print in Farron's black gym shorts. _Fuck,_ why did she look?

"Get me my schedule for the week and get in my office," Boss growls, marching away.

Vanille shakes at the rumbling command. "Y-yes, Boss."

* * *

Lips run up a throbbing shaft, doubling back to plant kisses of adoration and worship between thick balls.

" _F-fuuuuck_ …" Farron whispers. She tangles fingers in Vanille's hair and dips her own head back.

Vanille shakes free. She busies her tongue on the underside of Boss's dick. Sits there. Teases sensitive skin. Farron's dick twitches against her, rubbing precum on her upper lip. She's touching herself, fingers jammed in the front of her panties. Grazing her thumb across her clit. Her hungry moans release in pants over Boss's cock.

Before long, Farron pulls her head back by a pigtail, forcing her to look up. "Over my desk."

Chills rake through Vanille. She tries her hardest not to drool over the command, but there's definitely precum on her mouth and she's licking it off. Oh dear…

She stands, backs up, and bites her lip. Her ass catches the edge of the desk, and she glances back. Trapped.

Vanille watches Boss sit in her chair, lounging like a lion on a throne. Aqua eyes watch her, study her every twitch and tremble. A smirk creeps upon her face. She's thumbing her dick, pressing it forward until it snaps back and slaps her abdomen. The sound alone sends a jolt through Vanille's spine.

"Desk. _Now_."

Vanille gasps. "Yes, Boss."

At long last she obeys. Vanille turns, slowly, facing the door in front of her. Bends forward. Spreads herself across the cherry wood desk. Fuck, it's cold.

Farron's office chair squeaks. She's either standing or sitting with a dumb smirk on her face, admiring the view. Like, of course Vanille knows she has a nice ass, but _come on_ , why waste the time? Speaking of…

Vanille glances at the phone's screen on the desk. "Boss? You have a meeting in ten minutes."

Nothing but a chuckle.

"Boss?"

Vanille feels her skirt lifting, pulled up over her ass. Her panties peel away and drop to her ankles. Cold air stings her lower lips, and she gasps, writhing in place as fingers trail up and down her sopping wet cunt.

"I'm the fucking CEO. I'll take meetings whenever I fucking please."

Duly. Fucking. Noted.

Farron's thumb plays at Vanille's cunt - drawing out the cutest moans, if Vanille says so herself - and wipes her essence over Vanille's asshole. "I'll be taking this one day…" she mutters, circling her ass. "If you have such a problem with my meeting, then cancel it."

Vanille squeaks. The finger's replaced with a teasing slab of meat, slapping against her ass. Each cheek and her puckering hole. Vanille lifts herself, crawling further on the desk. She's on her tiptoes now, eager to match Farron's height.

_SLAP!_

" _Boss!_ "

Farron chuckles again. "Don't ignore me." She pulls one ass cheek away. The head of her dick slides against Vanille's cunt.

Pushes. Slow. Agonizing.

_Ah…_

She's big. Still is. The length isn't there, never has been. But _fuck_ , if Farron isn't the thickest dick Vanille's ever taken. Her walls expand, trying to accomodate the size. Holy goddess, she feels like she's going to be split open. Her cunt will never get used to this, nuh uh. Way too fragile and delicate.

Okay. Relax. Breathe.

Vanille inhales. She winces at the final push Farron gives and…

Fuck. It's in. To the hilt. Farron's balls rub against her pussy lips. Warm. Full.

Dizzying, it is. Vanille relaxes, torso sprawled over the desk. Her cunt adjusts to Farron, welcomes it. Hell, _misses_ it.

_SLAP!_

Vanille jolts out of her daydream, ass cheek stinging from contact.

"Don't. Ignore. Me."

Vanille shakes her head. "Mmm, no Boss. Not ignoring."

"Cancel my meeting. Now."

_Wait, she was serious? Now? This isn't good._

"Boss, you still have eight minutes," Vanille whines, glancing at the clock. "S-seven, now."

Farron takes it slow, allows Vanille's cunt to feel and remember every vein and ridge of her dick. It's extraordinary the way she slides in, all the way, rubbing herself against Vanille's ass. She retracts, but just enough so the head stays in, then repeats the process.

"So cancel it. Right now. Here, I'll even grab the phone for you since you want to be lazy and try to get out of it."

Out of the corner of her eye, Vanille sees Farron pick up the phone. It's cordless, so there's no excuse to say it won't reach. She brings it to Vanille's ear. Vanille takes the phone, dial tone shoving her heart down to her core. Boss is serious. Goddess, _why_?

"Oh, here. I'll dial the number for you, too, since you're so spoiled." Farron's fingers hover over the touchscreen as her thrusts pick up. "Who was it again? PR? Or sales?"

Vanille swallows, angling her hips into Farron's careful rhythm. "PR, Boss."

"Right."

Boss presses the speed dial on the phone, and the first ring sounds in Vanille's ear. Farron spreads her ass cheeks. Ups the pace again.

_Smack… smack… smack… smack…_

Farron's balls. They slap and smack against Vanille's clit, loud enough to make her worry as the second ring drones in her ear.

" _Yes, Miss Farron?_ "

Shit. The PR manager actually picked up. No escape now.

"Uhm, h-hi. This is Vanille. Miss Farron's secretary?"

" _Oh, hello Vanille. Yes, what can I do for you_?"

Vanille swallows, wincing at a rather tough drive into her cunt. "I… Miss Farron would like to, uhm… c-cancel the meeting."

" _I'm sorry, dear, I can't hear you. Can you speak up please? Is there something in the background_?"

 _Dammit_. Farron chuckles above her, and Vanille slams her ass back in protest.

"Oh, n-no. Sorry. Miss Farron wants to…" she trails off, dipping her head forward and holding back a groan. Boss has reached under to graze her clit. Fuck her. "…s-she wants to cancel the meeting today."

" _But the meeting starts in five minutes,_ " the woman muttered. She pauses for a second and sighs while the smacking continues behind Vanille. " _Okay. Is Miss Farron wanting to reschedule? This is an important meeting._ "

Vanille glances back for confirmation. Wait, why? It's not like she can hear the conversation. Ugh. _Pay attention, Vanille!_

Farron seems to understand the implication anyway and whispers. "Three."

"S-she wants three today. I-I mean, at three. She wants the meeting at three," Vanille stutters, closing her eyes. She throws her ass back into Farron, meeting her thrust for thrust.

" _That'll be fine. Thank you, Vanille._ "

_Click._

Vanille sighs, rolling her hips. The phone slips from her, dropping to the desk with a thump.

"Was that so hard?"

Vanille shoots a glare behind her. "No, Boss."

"What's with that look?" Boss leans to the side and opens a drawer. Pulls… something out. "Gimme your hands."

For what- _oh_! Vanille's eyes widen. Oh, Farron's such a kinky fuck. Vanille rolls her eyes and brings her arms behind her. Farron takes them, wraps them up in some kind of tie. It's not tight at all, but she can't move them much so… mission accomplished?

Boss smacks her ass again. "Been wanting to try these. Got 'em for free a bit ago. Be a good whore and give me a good review to write?"

A _review_? What a fucking savage.

Vanille rests her cheek on the desk. "Yes, Boss." Maybe she can't use her hands, but she still has her words. And Boss is very easy to fuck with. "But if you weren't, mmm, fuckin' me right now, I'd think you're being way too nice to me."

Farron growls, a hitch interrupting her even and slow tempo. She draws out and rams back in with a loud smack of her balls against Vanille's lower lips. "Don't be ridiculous. You're just the only intern who even does any real work around here."

Perfect bait. "Am I, Boss? Did you miss me that badly? I was only gone for a month."

Boss pulls Vanille's hips into her own. Her thrusts intensify and the slapping reverberates through the room. She says nothing. Just grunts with each ram.

What a dick. Of _course,_ she's going to ignore the question. Shoulda seen that coming.

Vanille doesn't want to let her off that easy. "I went to Oerba. I told you. It was holidays back home. Needed to be there." She chokes out a moan. "Missed some dick. Haven't had any in a month. Don't think anyone in Oerba is this big." Well, that's only _half_ true.

Farron grunts behind her, keeping up the pace.

"Ffffeels like you've been missing something too? Maybe my cunt, Boss?"

Boss clicks her tongue. "Keep talking and you're gonna work for that bonus."

"So you _were_ being nice to me, then?"

Boss growls again, and grabs a fistful of Vanille's hair.

Vanille winces as she's pulled back and off the table. She stumbles back until she falls into Farron's lap, dick still buried within. Boss reaches up to undo another button on her blouse. Vanille hides a smile. She welcomes the touch and leans back into Farron.

"No. _No_." Farron presses her palm between Vanille's shoulder blades. "You wanna keep talking shit, then ride me like a good bitch and make this bonus worth it. Bet you've been missing that extra money. And don't think I've forgotten about your little recommendation letter."

Ouch. Still has to "earn" that, huh? Well Vanille's no slouch and no stranger to riding dick. Having her hands tied makes this awkward, but she'll manage. She can already feel the smirk creeping on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want the chair lowered so your short ass legs can reach the floor? Or should I just make you wiggle around instead?"

 _Asshole_.

"Please, Boss."

"Please, what?" Farron pinches the nipple she's freed.

Vanille flinches and rolls her eyes. "Please lower the chair, Boss."

Boss does and chuckles at Vanille's ear. "Give Boss a good show. Let me see that ass bounce."

Fine. That's what she'll get. Vanille lifts herself, just enough to leave Boss's dick at her entrance. She takes a deep breath and lowers. Slow. Feeling the shaft slide into her cunt. And she does it again. And again. Taking it slow. Throwing her head back and shutting her eyes.

"That's it, _Princess_ , ride it. Get your fucking bonus." Farron reaches around to pull her pants and boxers to her knees.

Vanille bites her lip. She slides up Farron's dick with a half-smile plastered on her face. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss this - the attention, the money, the freedom. Months ago, she thought of herself as nothing _but_ a whore, but now? She wears the title with pride.

Farron might be in control now, but Vanille can still rattle the woman with her words. She desires to know, needs that confirmation that Boss missed her tight cunt in the last month and couldn't live without it.

"Boss?"

No response.

"Mmm… Boss. Tell me you missed me?"

Farron scoffs. Starts angling her hips into Vanille's pounding.

Vanille licks her lips. "I know you did. I-I know you diiiid…" She stop, sits on Boss's dick. Wriggles around.

"Fuck… Keep moving, Dia…"

_Got her._

"You want it that badly, huh?" She starts again, slamming herself down harder. Her small, exposed tits flop to the pace. "Why? No other intern can ride your dick like I can?"

Boss grabs Vanille's hip. Says nothing. Grinds into Vanille's pace.

It's working.

"Bet not. You're too big to ride. Too hung. Should only be someone that can handle you." She drops down, forcing out a moan. The slaps her thighs make in Farron's lap intoxicate her, prod her to dropping harder and faster. "Mmm, oh goddess, Boss… you're so big."

Farron exhales. It's like a frustrated mix between anger and arousal, and Vanille's loving every second of it. Her grip on Vanille's hip tightens but so does her hip thrusts. Short, frustrated jerks, pushing her dick further in Vanille's aching cunt, just for good measure.

Pressure builds in Vanille's core. Hot, aching, wonderful, arousing _pressure_. She needs to come soon. Wants to so fucking badly. She drops her ass on Farron's dick. Again, and again. Her cunt seeps, precum and her own juice mixing and dripping down Boss's balls.

"B-boss. Wanna… mmm, wanna come…" she mumurs.

Can't even see straight so she closes her eyes. Wants to feel everything so she drives herself into Farron's lap and wriggles around. Her body trembles, hot and shivering, and that makes no sense, but _fuck,_ she wants to come. Been a month, maybe longer, who cares. She needed something to satisfy her lust for dick and she has it. She's _bouncing_ on it right now, but fuck she wants. To. _Come_.

"Does the little bitch wanna come? Is that what you said?" Farron's playing games now. Revenge.

"Yes. Yes, Boss."

Boss's pace keeps its steady rhythm. Harder thrusts now, though. That's cool. "We don't demand things around here. If you want something, you better ask properly. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Oh, shit. They did. She's right. Fuck. How could Vanille forget.

"Sorry, Boss. Please. Please let me come, Boss. _Please_? I've been _really_ good so far."

"You've been a mouthy little bitch this entire time. Why should I give you that privilege?" The other hand grabs a handful of flaming hair. Pulls back.

Vanille whines. The smacking just… does it for her, really draws her in. Goddess she's such a whore. But she still has her tricks.

"'Cause. C-cause you missed me. Wanted to hear me come for you again. So, please, Boss. Let me come for you."

Thrust meets thrust as Farron meets with Vanille's tempo beat for beat. Both hands remain occupied in Vanille's hair and at her hip, helping drive her dick into Vanille's poor, beaten cunt.

It's too much. The sound, the slapping, the thickness, Farron's hands claiming her like a prized pet. The stale office air, the CEO chair, the canceled meeting and slapped ass. The wrapping on her wrists, her open blouse and exposed and bouncing tits, her hair coming undone and falling in her face. The overtaken and increased pace. _Fuck_. The smell of sex and dick in the air, Boss's hands at her hips and hair, her ass dropping into Farron's lap, hitting her happy trail and coaxing her growls. Her body, her body, her body… _burns_.

Vanille rides Boss's dick like an animal until she forces one final pound. Sits. Holds back a scream as her body shudders from the intense orgasm washing over her. "Boss, Boss, Boss, Boss…"

Her pussy tightens, constricts Boss's dick. Her own fluids gush out of her cunt, mixed with the spurts of cum from Farron's dick. She's coming too, quiet about it, but she wraps an arm loosely around Vanille's neck to hold her in place.

"Mmm, fuck. Take it, whore. Take it all. Earn your bonus."

Yeah, her bonus. She's earning it all right. Bounces three final times. Makes sure she feels the aftershocks of her orgasm coursing through her, until she collapses in Farron's lap. She's out of breath, spent. Just… done. It stings to breathe, but it feels good, like climbing a flight of stairs two or thirty times, or finishing a nice workout. Weird analogy but it works.

Boss lets go of her, panting. She swears under her breath. She leans Vanille forward for five seconds before pulling her back in. "Nice view. Nice ass." _Smack!_ "Worthy fuck. Definitely getting your bonus today." She unties the binding on Vanille's hands and throws them to the floor.

Vanille sighs at having her hands back. It's a relief more than anything, and spends her first minute of freedom cradling Farron's wet and sticky balls. She curls the other arm around Boss's head, pulling her to settle into her neck. It's a risk, no doubt, but Vanille's always cuddly after a good fuck and at least wants some acknowledgement if nothing else.

Farron doesn't shy away. She rumbles into Vanille's neck, nipping her collarbone and dragging her teeth across light and tanned skin.

"Boss. You didn't answer my question." A longshot, but she's aiming upwards.

"Who said I have to? It's not like you don't know the answer already." One of Farron's arms wraps around her waist.

 _Oh_. Not a confession outright, but still progress. Good to know that Vanille's cunt is still top dog around here. Farron calls the shots, all of them, by virtue of running the company. But where exactly would she be if she didn't have the head expertise and hot, tight cunt waiting for her beck and call?

Nowhere. She missed Vanille, whether she admits it or not, and Vanille will cherish the thought for as long as she lives.


End file.
